The present invention relates, generally, to the field of cryogenics, and more particularly to low temperature thermometers.
Cryogenics is the science of producing and studying the effects of low temperature conditions. Cryogenic conditions are generally below about 173 Kelvin (K). Low-temperature experimental measurements have been essential in forming our understanding of quantum phases of matter, such as superconductivity, and magnetism. With the increased use of closed-cycle refrigeration technology, making low-temperature physics experiments more accessible to today's researchers, and the expensive cost of obtaining reliable temperature sensors that are calibrated over a reasonable temperature range, new methods of reading temperature in cryostats which are cost effective would be beneficial.